Dauntless visits 2014
by Obsessedwithpjo67
Summary: What happens when Dauntless visits outside the fence They are gonna be full of suprises so expect what happens in 2014 to be happening in the story. Suck at this summary thing so yea another thing this is After allegiant but Some characters didn't die.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so im a new author on fanfiction and decided to stop lazing around and write a story for once**

**First things first- im 13 so grammar ugh**

**Updating schedule-since im on summer vacation i will have everyday to upload so don't buy my excuses**

**Last thing- my language is sometimes explicit so expect some bad language**

**Ooh another thing-i can not for my life write about wat the future is like so this is gonna be set in 2014 i know such tragedy but i have some really good ideas in here so expect the usual jokes and the media and Miley Cyrus Dauntless visits 2014 so here is **

**Dauntless visits 2014**

Third person Pov

As the newly designed door banged open, everyone's head swiveled towards the tall darskinned girl, everyone thought she was mad which is why you could hear a pin drop, but syddenly her face broke out into a huge smile and all you could hear was...

"OMGGGGGGGG"

Christina's Pov

"I have an announcement people" i said as i stood on one of the empty tables.

**Till tommorow or later**

**A few more announcements**

**-Don't ask me how the timeline works cause i dont know either -the usual pairings**

**-im gonna have Oc's in this fic**

**-i write way longer than this this was just a figure out chapter**

**-thats all i could think of so bye my beautiful readers if i get any**

**Obsessedwithpjo67 OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big huge thank u to fourtrus18 for being my first reviewer**

**So here is chapter 2**

Christina's Pov

"I have an announcement" i shouted as i stood up on the table

"What is it ?" Tris asked while looking at Four with Love in her eyes

"they are just soo cute"

"You all know what lies behind the fence, well kinda"

"Yea i heard its weird" Uriah said with excitement

" Well guess what, The leaders all decided that some of us should go begind the fence to see what's going on! "

"OMG" Shouted Zeke with an extremely girlish scream

"yea i know right, i heard theres so many places too shop " i shrieked

And then Four had to ruin the excitement and ask " soooo who's going"

Everyone started muttering about wanting to go

"well I have a list here of who's going so don't be dissapointed if you're name doesn't get called cause i aint the one that chose the people, don't blame the messenger"

"Four, Tris, Uriah, Zeke, Will, me, Lynn, Peter, and Eric"

" so every single name that was called please go pack and meet me here Me here tommorow at exactly 6:00 no later than that

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN!

**An: update later today sooo read and review**

**Byeee my beautiful readers**

**Obsessedwithpjo67 Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy I'm back soooo excuses I wanted to be smart and touch things on my laptop and I ended up erasing my third chapter ):**

**Disclaimer-anything you recognize I Don't own so here is chapter 3**

**Tris's Pov**

Beep beep beep

"ugh why couldn't the world leave me alone" I thought as I slammed my hands on top of the stupid clock

I felt a warm hand on my waist as I turned and came face to face with the ever handsome Tobias

"Tobias wake up" I murmured as I shook him awake

"five more minutes" I heard him mutter as he rolled away from me

"Wake up now or you don't get a kiss" I yelled as I ran into the bathroom to get ready seeing as it was 6:40 and we had 20 minutes to get rmop eady for the "outside world"

My thoughts became filled with what I would encounter as I quickly strip and step into the shower then I had to cower into the corner as a burst of cold water hit my body

When I finished showering I stepped out of the bathroom to find all of our suitcases packed

"aw" I thought as I saw Tobias he packed for us

Then I saw the time and yelled at Tobias to get ready as I quickly ran around the room looking for something to wear, in the end I wore a black shirt half tucked into black jeans with a sweater over it and black converse

When I stopped running around like a chicken with its head cut off, I opened my mouth to yell Tobias's name but he cut me off and said with a smirk"Tris let's go or Christina will yell at us"

Damn how the hell did he do that

Me and Tobias quickly ran out of the room with our suitcases as we closed the lights and closed the door and ran to the cafeteria

"Finally you guys arrived we really was about to leave" Christina said as she piled suitcases into a minivan

"sorry it was all Tobia's fault" I said as I ran and climbed shotgun into the minivan

Tobias shot me a glare and said "rightttt whatever you say"

Soon everybody's suitcase was piled in and Christina asked if everyone was here

"yea Christina stop worrying" Zeke said with a small laugh

As we drove off I started counting seconds in my head Eventually after thousands of years and lots of arguing we eventually came to a stop

As we all tumbled out of the van Everyone's mouths dropped open and my thought was " oh my F-ing Lord, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO AMERICA

**Cliff Hangerrrrrr haha **

**An- for those of you in America this will be set in Boston Ma if u don't live in America Ma Is a state in New England and I'm not explaining this right spoon look it up online**


	4. Read Incredibly important An

An: Um hi so this is the deal I went back and read my story and decided that it's plain horrible and I realized that I didn't have an idea for how to go on about this story I just wrote a short and boring story that kinda didn't make any since so I'm going to rewrite this and make the chapters longer and better and that will kinda take some time because I do track and my coach decided that I have to take up boxing lessons yes that's right boxing lessons so I don't know when I'm gonna finish so yea

P.S: if anybody want to have a go at this feel free now I have to go I have to go to a track meet ughhh 


End file.
